The ghost inside
by Ecchicatboy
Summary: A Yaoi story arround the appearance of a Ghost [ Chapter 6 is up ] Please review me! I need honest critics.
1. Intro

Hi, my name is Kayuki Shinya; I am a seventeen year old guy and am still studying at the school called 'Osaka'. My birth date is the 12th of April and my blood type is AB positive. I am 1 meters 67 and totally loooove instant noodles. Talking about school, do like biology, however detest religion lessons. The last thing I wanted to loose as information about me is the fact that I adore it to read, read read read read... especially fantasy books.   
  
Kayuki Shinya 


	2. Chapter 1, Message on the internet Day o...

Part 1, Message on the internet... Day one.  
  
As the bell rung, the last period ended. Shinya shoved his books into his bag and hurried out of the classroom and down the stairs. Some people whispered softly to each other as he ran past them in the hallway. Nobody really liked him; he didn't have any friend unless you counted that air headed girl from a lower class, who thought he looked cute, as one. As he left the school grounds and turned the corner into the local park, he finally slowed down. Ever since he noticed how quiet it was in the park a few years ago, he had been taking that way home. This spring everything was blooming and parents took their children there to play. Shinya sat down on a bench at the pond, his favourite spot.  
  
It was already evening when Shinya made his way into his neighbourhood. Same routine as everyday: He would wake up, go to school, hurry to the park, and return late to meet an angry mother. His father always worked late so he never had to deal with the guy. And so, 10 minutes later, he settled himself in front of his computer with a cup of noodles. Just as he was about to check out the new one of the new hentai games he downloaded (yeah... he's a healthy guy I guess), something started blinking in the corner of his screen. 'Oh... ain't that the crappy chat program my niece had once downloaded' as he thought he clicked the icon. "MSN messenger..." Of course the list was totally empty. He had no friends, and his niece used his computer to go on internet. Then he noticed the reason it was blinking. 'Someone requests to add me on his list who could that be' He had the program for over a year now, and he hadn't met anyone new since then. "TransparentDragonwhoknows.com" Didn't seem familiar at all 'Owh well... Who cares...' and with that he pushed the accept button.  
  
Quickly a sound rang through the soundboxes, disturbing his playlist of OSTs from arranged anime. A small box-like item appeared together with that in the down-right screen. Saying someone got online, and a second one said that this person said something to him. In his taskbar a new item was opened and he cast a quick glare at it. His mouse hovered over it and soon a larger box appeared. Text was present in this new box...  
  
The ghost inside says:  
Hello there.  
  
He just stared blankly at the line. And after a few minutes of just reading the line over and over he finally replied: "Who are you"  
  
It didn't take nearly as long for the stranger to type his answer.  
  
The ghost inside says:  
Nobody important...  
  
'Well... If you're no one important I wont spend my precious time on you' he thought and clicked the X button in the corner of the screen. "Let's call it a day..." He turned of his screen and quickly gobbled down the noodles.  
  
After finishing up his noodles he put his speakers louder to make sure he'd still hear the music coming out of the boxes as he got off the chair and crashed down on his bed for a second, quickly grabbing a random manga from the pile next to him and opening it at the first page.  
  
"Bling!" And after a second again, "Bling!" sounded his computer. It was not loud, but it most defiantly annoyed the boy. So he got of his bed with his manga still in his right hand and turned off the speakers. "Nobody important."  
  
It was the next day he was gathering his books when he watched the black screen of his computer. 'Curiosity killed the cat... But then again... did it kill anything else' He turned on the screen. Yes: there was a new message. When he was just about to open the chat window his mom called him. He turned of the screen again, grabbed his schoolbag and hurried out of his room. But he did glance back... Something was not right about that person talking to him. He could still hear the sound of incoming messages in his head. 


	3. Chapter 1:3, A conversation with a 'stra...

Part 1.2, An appearance in the park... Day 2  
  
Shinya shrugged the thought off of him and walked away from the computer saying something in the nearance of 'baka' and closed the door behind his back.  
  
It was not long before he got back into the park... quiet... nice and quiet. Just the way he liked it! And to be honest, he did not really feel like going to school at the moment. He didn't even think about it anymore and walked to a nearby bench... sat on it... closed his eyes, and listened to the silence.  
  
Or rather... too silent. No birds could be heard. He looked around. There was no one in the park yet, but that was common this early in the morning. He got oft the bench and kneeled next to the pond, looking at his reflection in the water. Then he suddenly noticed something. Just a little above his own there was one of a dragon... a white dragon. He turned around. There was nothing behind him. He sighed and got up, looking at the sky. A cloud, it was just the reflection of a cloud... Shinya mentally slapped himself. Why did he make such a fuss out of everything?  
  
He once again shrugged his thoughts off of him. Yet, for certainty, he quickly glanced up at the sky once more, to be once more seeing nothing at all. "Baka me..." He took up a stone nearby and threw it in the pond... now he watched the ripples. No more dragon.  
  
He didn't stare at the water to long though. He opened his bag in search for hi mobile phone and then for his agenda. He sat down on the bench... 'Call-in' in sick wont matter for just one day...' "You don't look sick to me." Shinya looked around. Although he already knew it was a voice in his head. He had heard before about people having a consciousness talking to them. But he never would have thought it was for real.  
  
"Ah damn, I am turning mad. Maybe I am still dreaming." he said softly. He immediately got a reply. "Nope, you are awake alright." His eyes shifted around quickly. "Even my consciousness is going mad then." a slight giggle went over his lips and he closed his eyes. Without looking he went with his hand over the ground, fetched a stone, and threw it into the water again. 


	4. Chapter 1:4, A terrible message!

Chapter 1.4, A terrible message!  
  
His mom seemed bleach... like she had seen a ghost. Tears were dropping like a waterfall... she simply walked past him and he looked at her come bye. He looked a bit confused... something in his heart told him something was not right. "Mom?" he asked concerned... however no answer came. The woman simply walked past him. "Mom!?" he asked her again, this time a little louder. "What's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with her eyes full of tears.  
  
She softly stammered his name and shook her head. Shinya was confused for he had never seen his mom act like this. "Mom?" he once again asked and led her to the nearby couch. She sat down and looked at him. "I have something to confess...." She started. Shinya looked confused at her. "Before you were born... I and... an other man had a baby." He looked at her in disbelieve. "What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Well... the kid was killed just a few days ago... he drowned... in the pond in the park." Shinya's heart skipped a beat as he thought back of the white dragon he thought which had only been an apparition. "Even though I and he separated, I still loved the kid like he was my own... and now... he's gone!"  
  
All this time she had kept such a secret from him? He was confused... he had a brother, and now he lost him... without even ever getting to know the boy he was sad. He felt like talking about it. But not to his mother... who would hear him out... who would understand him?  
  
Just then his eyes shifted to upwards at the ceiling... just where his room was. It was stupid... talking to someone about something like this. Yet that person was the only one he could talk to excepting his mother!  
  
Shinya got up, tears stinging behind his eyelids. He heard his mom saying he could come talk to her when he felt like it. But she was the last person he wanted to talk to now.  
  
He sat down in from of his computer waiting for the screen to show.  
  
The Ghost inside:  
Back? Anything wrong?  
  
Shinya:  
Just heard some horrible news...  
  
The Ghost inside:  
Hope no one died.  
  
Shinya:  
Sadly, someone has... Although I didn't even know the person... he was family...  
  
The Ghost inside:  
Don't worry. He'll always be around when you need him.  
  
Shinya:  
How do you know? Ever been there!?  
  
The Ghost inside:  
That ain't a nice thing to say... ==  
  
Shinya:  
You are right... sorry. YY  
  
The Ghost inside:  
I'll see what I can do for you. I'll see you tonight.  
  
And with those words the person logged off. Shinya wanted to know what the guy ment... he did not understand. Was he planning to come by? It scared him. He ran downstairs with still tearing eyes, outside... into the shed and grabbed a baseball-bat. As soon as he got the item he returned to his room and put it next to his bed. Shinya turned off the screen and put on some soft relaxing and most sad music as he started taking off his clothes. He had not showered last day, and he should do so now. 


	5. Chapter 2:0 The first dream

Chapter 2, The first dream.  
  
The last soft water drops landed on skin when he turned of the water. He had taken an extra long shower and felt very refreshed. All thoughts from before had gotten vague, a wave of tiredness came over him as he towelled himself dry. Slowly making his way to his room he noticed his parents weren't sitting together as they usually did in the evening but he was too tired to give it any thought. In his room he dropped onto the bed, sighing peacefully and as soon as his head touched his pillow, he was in dreamland.  
  
Wind blew through the trees, making the leafs dance and sparkle in the sunlight. Sounds of running water could be heard, though it couldn't be raining. Shinya turned, in search for the direction the watery sounds came from. It was east, into the forest. Without any hesitation he made his way into the shade, under the roof of entwined twigs and green. Minutes passed, but the effort wasn't for nothing, the sounds were really close now. He passed a few more trees and sunlight greeted his face. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, adjusting to the sudden light. In front of him; a rocky wall raised up above the trees, water running down into the little pool at the foot. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
As sudden as he had met the light, a shadow came over him and the ground started shaking. Shinya looked up and his eyes widened in disbelieve. A large blue dragon had landed on top of the rocks. It's big yellow eyes were like the sun, piercing right through him.  
  
Even though he thought he should have been scared, his heart did not step out of it's normal beat. But what he felt was not fear, but more of a wind of silence... a peace inside him arose from the depths of his mind and flowed through his body. Who or whatever this feeling was, it was clear to him that he had lost his control over his body. The eyes blinked once... twice... The sensation of calmness kept flowing through his veins as the eyes came closer and closer. He was sure of it! this dragon was the most beautiful apparition he had ever seen... wait... did this creature not look familiar? Was this the same dragon he had seen at the pond in the park? He was unsure, but his thoughts stopped quite abruptly as the dragon once more blinked and stared at him with it's peaceful eyes. It's mouth slowly dropped as it was going to speak. Words flowed over the creature's lips like the notes of the most perfect song. It was such a perfect voice that rang through his head as the creature spoke that what it wanted to say. And even though he could not hear the words it said, he still understood that what it's thoughts were. "I promised you I would come this night."  
  
Shinya suddenly felt the control coming back to his body and immediately said what he had been wanting to say from the start, "Are you my brother?" He felt a sudden pull and his head started hurting. Next everything went black. 


	6. Part 1:2, An appearance in the park Day ...

Part 1.2, An appearance in the park... Day 2  
  
Shinya shrugged the thought off of him and walked away from the computer saying something in the nearance of 'baka' and closed the door behind his back.  
  
It was not long before he got back into the park... quiet... nice and quiet. Just the way he liked it! And to be honest, he did not really feel like going to school at the moment. He didn't even think about it anymore and walked to a nearby bench... sat on it... closed his eyes, and listened to the silence.  
  
Or rather... too silent. No birds could be heard. He looked around. There was no one in the park yet, but that was common this early in the morning. He got oft the bench and kneeled next to the pond, looking at his reflection in the water. Then he suddenly noticed something. Just a little above his own there was one of a dragon... a white dragon. He turned around. There was nothing behind him. He sighed and got up, looking at the sky. A cloud, it was just the reflection of a cloud... Shinya mentally slapped himself. Why did he make such a fuss out of everything?  
  
He once again shrugged his thoughts off of him. Yet, for certainty, he quickly glanced up at the sky once more, to be once more seeing nothing at all. "Baka me..." He took up a stone nearby and threw it in the pond... now he watched the ripples. No more dragon.  
  
He didn't stare at the water to long though. He opened his bag in search for hi mobile phone and then for his agenda. He sat down on the bench... 'Call-in' in sick wont matter for just one day...' "You don't look sick to me." Shinya looked around. Although he already knew it was a voice in his head. He had heard before about people having a consciousness talking to them. But he never would have thought it was for real.  
  
"Ah damn, I am turning mad. Maybe I am still dreaming." he said softly. He immediately got a reply. "Nope, you are awake alright." His eyes shifted around quickly. "Even my consciousness is going mad then." a slight giggle went over his lips and he closed his eyes. Without looking he went with his hand over the ground, fetched a stone, and threw it into the water again. 


End file.
